The invention is based on an electric machine, such as is described in the older German patent application 10 2007 025 971.0. Such a hybrid-excited synchronous machine is suitable, in particular, for feeding the electrical system of motor vehicles, wherein in generator mode said synchronous machine is used with regulated induced voltage in a multi-phase stator winding system, and the poles of the rotor are excited permanently magnetically and/or electrically.